


Масштаб 1:14

by Squirry



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И тогда он понимает. Это не мир стал огромным. Это он стал маленьким.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Масштаб 1:14

**Author's Note:**

> Первоапрельская шутка по заявке "Парни всегда готовы прикрыть друг другу спину, подставить плечо и протянуть руку. Броманс, но не слэш. Если ангст, то с тщательным комфортом."

Илья приходит в себя на дне гигантского прозрачного резервуара. Как эта махина поместилась в тесной лаборатории? Последнее, что он помнит, - как, уже в падении, выстрелил в Зоммера, и тот всем телом обвис на рычаге.  
Сквозь стенку на полу виднеется нечто, напоминающее огромный... труп. Огромный труп огромного Зоммера. Где-то вне поля зрения слышны выстрелы и грохот. Мимо проносится тень. Возле лица мелькают чудовищных размеров ботинки. И тогда он понимает. Это не мир стал огромным. Это он стал маленьким. Он упал в чертов стеклянный куб, а Зоммер дернул рычаг. И теперь он, Илья Курякин, сдохнет в этом ящике. Потому что вылезти оттуда не сможет, а искать его здесь не догадается даже Соло. 

Ковбой бегом спускается с верхнего яруса, озирается. Илья кричит, бьет ногой в стенку ящика, уже понимая: бесполезно. Достает пистолет, стреляет. Пуля не долетает до стенки: сила пороховых газов слишком мала. Но Соло, видимо, слышит щелчок выстрела. Останавливается, прислушиваясь. Тогда Илья набирает побольше воздуха и кричит, срывая голос:  
\- Ковбо-о-ой!!!  
Соло поворачивает голову, смотрит в упор. И брови его ползут все выше и выше.

\- Думаю, в кармане рубашки тебе будет удобнее. Он шире, глубже, и там есть пуговица, чтобы держаться.  
Илья стоит в нагрудном кармане куртки Соло, как на тесном балконе. Сесть не получится: слишком мало места. Вцепившись в лацкан, он взбирается на плечо.  
\- Лучше я здесь.  
\- Упадешь, - Ковбой качает головой. На шее у него красная полоска: натер воротником. Кончики волос слегка вьются, щека оцарапана.  
\- Не упаду, - Илья отводит взгляд и крепче сжимает воротник.  
\- А если придется бежать? - Соло делает несколько быстрых шагов. Илья почти соскальзывает.  
\- Хорошо, убедил.  
Ковбой подставляет ладонь, - догадался не хватать руками, - и Илья съезжает в оттопыренный карман. Там действительно можно сесть. А еще там тепло, пахнет одеколоном, и все пространство заполнено громким, ровным стуком сердца.

\- Не придавить бы тебя, - бормочет Ковбой, и Илья слышит, как у того разгоняется пульс, стук превращается в набат. Соло с его слишком живым воображением успел представить безжизненного или полураздавленного напарника в своем кармане. У Ильи мелькает мысль, что, возможно, это был бы не самый плохой выход. Закончить все разом. Но Ковбой, безусловно, не заслуживает такого. 

\- Я вызвал вертолет, ждать минут сорок. Располагайся.  
Можно, было, конечно, остаться в лаборатории, но сидеть в темноте не хочется. Неизвестно, каких еще сюрпризов можно ждать от аппаратов Зоммера, и Соло просто выключает рубильник, обесточив здание. Так спокойнее.  
Соло садится на землю, скрестив руки на груди. Илья перебирается на его предплечье. Ковбой откидывается назад, опираясь лопатками о стену, и Илья невольно отклоняется вместе с ним. Теперь он полусидит, прислонившись к груди Соло. В голове начинает раскручиваться клубок бесконечных “что же дальше?”  
Есть ли хоть мизерный шанс исправить случившееся? Как жить дальше, если исправить не получится? У него нет ни сил, ни желания размышлять о сложившейся ситуации. Глаза против воли закрываются.  
\- Я посплю, - неожиданно для себя бормочет он, сползая чуть ниже. Где-то очень высоко над ним Соло молча кивает головой.

\- Помощник Зоммера задержан на границе со всей документацией, - говорит Наполеон, когда Илью наконец отпускают. А точнее сказать - отдают. Курякин явно не смирился с тем, что для удобства и безопасности перемещений его таскают по офису А.Н.К.Л. в картотечном ящике. Брать этот ящик с собой в гостиницу Соло не намерен. Он садится за стол так, что карман рубашки оказывается почти на одном уровне со столешницей. Подставляет руку - и Илья перебирается на уже обжитое место.  
\- Его хорошенько прижали на допросе, и теперь он у нас в карм… - Соло кашляет, пытаясь замять чуть не сорвавшуюся с языка бестактность.  
\- В общем, он поклялся Теслой, Робертом Вудом и Норбертом Винером, что сможет вернуть тебе прежние размеры.  
Илья делает вид, что ничего не заметил. А может, ему и вправду сейчас не до словесных экивоков. Или его оглушило кашлем. Соло с трудом удерживается, чтобы не заглядывать в карман ежеминутно, пока они едут в такси.

\- Я могу переночевать у тебя? - хмуро, явно через силу спрашивает Илья, когда Соло отпускает таксиста и поднимается по ступеням ко входу в отель.  
\- Разумеется.  
У каждого из них свой номер, - на одном этаже, дверь-в-дверь, - но Наполеону и в голову не пришло бы оставить напарника одного. Не хватало еще, чтобы тот сидел впотьмах, не сумев включить свет, расшибся, упав с раковины, или утонул в унитазе.  
\- Быстро нас отпустили, - устало говорит Курякин, выбравшись из кармана. - Я думал, всю ночь придется доказывать, что я - это я, а не вражеский робот, не ученая крыса и не шпион с Альдебарана.  
\- Закажем ужин? - невпопад спрашивает Наполеон. Если честно, есть хочется зверски. Гораздо больше, чем спать.  
\- Второй час ночи, - возражает Илья, бросив взгляд на свои часы. Соло щурится, но разглядеть стрелки ему так и не удается.  
\- Ресторан работает круглосуточно. Одну порцию на двоих, не возражаешь?  
\- Я тебя не объем, - хмыкает Курякин.  
\- Что заказать?  
\- Что-нибудь, что можно есть ножом и руками. Нож у меня есть. А ложку сделаю завтра. Не хочу заниматься этим в два ночи.  
\- Как сделаешь?  
\- Выстругаю из какой-нибудь щепки, - пожимает плечами Илья. - Да хотя бы из карандаша.  
Соло с трудом сдерживает улыбку, представив, как напарник любовно изготавливает крошечную деревянную ложку и расписывает ее узорами а ля рюсс.

Когда официант сгружает тарелки с тележки на стол и покидает номер, Илья выходит из-за карандашницы.  
\- Бараньи котлеты с гарниром из картофеля и овощной салат, - говорит Соло. - Угощайся.  
Он разрезает котлету, кладет самый тонкий ломтик на край тарелки. Затем пытается отделить столь же маленькие порции от гарнира и салата.  
\- Я отрежу, как получится, а дальше ты сам. Здесь нужен острый нож, а не столовый, - говорит Наполеон. И смотрит, как Илья пытается справиться с поставленной задачей.  
\- Так неудобно, - говорит Соло спустя минуту. - Я сейчас.  
Он достает из бара бутылку пива и аккуратно снимает крышку, из которой получается вполне сносная тарелка подходящего размера. Смотрит на открытое пиво, морщится:  
\- Пива в два часа ночи я точно не хочу. Вот стаканчик виски не помешает.  
\- Я… - Илья начинает говорить, но осекается на полуслове.  
\- Что? - переспрашивает Наполеон.  
Курякин мрачно качает головой и невесело усмехается:  
\- Хотел сказать “Я допью”.  
Соло бледно улыбается в ответ.  
\- Давай плесну тебе во что-нибудь, - он начинает озираться в поисках подходящей емкости, но Илья отстегивает от пояса флягу и отвинчивает колпачок.  
\- Вот сюда.  
Во время еды Наполеон незаметно, сквозь ресницы, наблюдает за Ильей, который вполне успешно справляется со своей порцией. Вид у того мрачный и сосредоточенный.  
Закончив с едой, Илья отодвигает импровизированную тарелку.  
\- Теперь я весь в масле от картошки.  
Он пытается оттереть руки уголком салфетки, стаскивает через голову водолазку, оставшись в майке, и сокрушенно разглядывает невидимые Наполеону масляные пятна.  
\- Давай я ее намочу под краном и намылю, а ты постираешь, - предлагает Соло.  
\- И помоюсь, а то у меня даже волосы в этом масле, - кивает Курякин и взбирается Наполеону на плечо.  
Соло ловит себя на мысли, что Илья, который всегда избегал посторонних прикосновений, сейчас явно воспринимает тело Наполеона как предмет интерьера или рельеф местности. При разговоре он смотрит в лицо, хотя для этого приходится запрокидывать голову; на руку взбирается, не задумываясь: цепляется за одежду, держится за пальцы. Как будто весь Наполеон - это только голова, а его туловище, руки, плечи - не более, чем мебель.  
В ванной Соло быстро намыливает под краном водолазку Ильи, потом затыкает слив раковины и говорит:  
\- Пусть полежит минут пять. Ты пока помоешься, потом ототрешь пятна, - я их все равно не вижу. А я прополощу. Шампунь я тебе налью на край раковины, а с мылом, наверное, сам справишься.  
Он садится на край ванны, приготовившись ждать - и натыкается на гневный взгляд Курякина. Даже удивительно, как быстро Наполеон научился различать эмоции напарника, невзирая на изменившийся масштаб последнего. Впрочем, Илья никогда не отличался богатой мимикой, доводя свое мнение до сведения окружающих, не размениваясь на гримасы. Каким-нибудь более доступным способом. Например, опрокинув стол.  
\- Я отвернусь, не буду смотреть, - успокаивающе говорит Соло.  
\- Принеси мне полотенце и уходи, - категорично заявляет Илья. - Я позову, когда будет нужно.  
Но Соло уже успел в красках представить не меньше десятка катастрофических ситуаций, в которые может попасть напарник без его, Наполеона Соло, надзора и присмотра.  
\- Я не услышу! У тебя голос, как у мышки из мультфильма! - в сердцах шипит Наполеон, уже не пытаясь щадить чувства напарника. Упрямый осел. И даже рявкнуть как следует на него нельзя: оглушишь.  
\- Я сделаю погромче, - говорит Курякин с таким ожесточенным выражением лица, что Соло не сразу понимает: это шутка. Вот только Наполеону не смешно. Почти во всех его страхах последнего часа фигурируют слив раковины и унитаз. Собственная возможная неловкость тоже пугает, но меньше.  
\- Выдерни пробку, отрегулируй воду и уходи, - командует Курякин. - Или я пойду к себе. В моем номере кран течет, мне этого хватит, чтобы помыться.  
Соло вспоминает размер щели под дверью номера и понимает, что угроза вполне реальна.  
\- Зачем выдергивать пробку, мойся так, - пытается он прийти к компромиссу. Но напарник неумолим.  
\- Мне так удобнее. И носовой платок чистый, если найдется. Принеси. Пожалуйста. И выйди. Пожалуйста. Ничего со мной не случится, там решетка в сливе.  
Наполеон понимает, что это “пожалуйста” - вершина курякинской дипломатии и максимальный компромисс, на который можно рассчитывать в их ситуации. И смиряется. Он приносит в ванную чистый платок: действительно, махровое полотенце для Ильи теперь было бы как ковер. Вытаскивает пробку, регулирует температуру и напор воды и говорит напоследок:  
\- И я тебя умоляю, если тебе нужно… сделать еще что-то, - обойдись раковиной.  
И, уходя, захлопывает крышку унитаза, - на всякий случай.

Спустя пятнадцать минут, в течение которых Соло мучительно прислушивается, - не надо ли бежать и спасать, - он слышит, как Илья зовет его из ванной:  
\- Ковбой! Я закончил!  
Наполеон заходит. Илья сидит на бортике раковины, завернувшись в носовой платок.  
\- Ты похож на римского патриция, - говорит Соло.  
\- Хорошо, что не на куклу патриция, - хмуро комментирует Илья. Наполеон умалчивает, что на ум ему пришли как раз фигурки римлян в исторических костюмах, - с ладонь величиной, - выставленные в одном из европейских музеев. Сейчас это уточнение было бы явно лишним.  
Вся одежда Ильи, включая белье, выстирана и лежит поодаль. Отдельно, подальше от капель и брызг, сложены вещи: ботинки, фляга, нож, ремень, пистолет в кобуре. Часы, темные очки, еще что-то, совсем уж неразличимое. У Соло аж пальцы сводит от желания взять лупу помощнее и разглядеть все это в подробностях. Он мужественно справляется с этим искушением и приносит из комнаты пустую упаковку от чайного пакетика.  
\- Сложи вещи сюда, чтобы ничего не пропало.  
Потом развешивает одежду Ильи на сушилке для полотенец, стараясь разгладить поаккуратнее. Хотя вряд ли кто-то, кроме самого Курякина, заметит, что вещи измяты. Но все же…  
Они возвращаются в комнату: Соло осторожно сжимает пакетик с имуществом напарника, Илья на его плече напряженно следит, чтобы тот ничего не выронил.  
\- Набери мне во флягу воды, - просит Илья.  
Наполеон наполняет флягу, споласкивает крышку. Ему даже удается самостоятельно закрыть ее, не сорвав резьбу. Отличная тренировка для пальцев. Но разбирать курякинский пистолет Наполеон ни за что не взялся бы. Для этого нужно быть как минимум действующим членом ассоциации “The Ships in Bottles”.  
Илья в это время довольно нервно, - как кажется Наполеону, - вышагивает по тумбочке, придерживая на плече свою импровизированную тогу.  
\- Я лучше посплю у себя, - говорит он подошедшему Соло.  
\- Почему? - недоуменно хмурится тот.  
Курякин дергает плечом.  
\- Там я просто лягу на своей кровати - и все. А здесь нужно что-то придумывать.  
\- Ты просто ляжешь на своей кровати, а утром зайдет горничная поменять белье и застелить постель. “И прихватит тебя, чтобы подарить своей племяннице или дочке. Либо ненароком убьет, не заметив и просто встряхнув покрывало”. Но этого Наполеон вслух не произносит, предоставив напарнику самому задуматься над возможными версиями грядущих событий.  
\- И ничего сверхъестественного придумывать не надо, - продолжает Соло, ставя на тумбочку плоскую вазу для фруктов с невысокими краями. Достает из гардероба кашемировый шарф, сворачивает в несколько раз. Застилает сверху носовым платком. Приподнимает один край “простыни”, подсунув под него извлеченный из аптечки рулон бинта.  
\- Такая кровать тебя устроит? А накрыться можно свободным краем шарфа.  
Илья перешагивает через край вазы, ложится, примериваясь. Ноги свешиваются с “кровати”.  
\- Слишком коротко, - констатирует Наполеон. - У тебя чересчур длинные ноги, Большевик. Даже сейчас.  
Илья невесело фыркает:  
\- Ладно, к коротким кроватям мне не привыкать, - и поворачивается на бок, сгибая ноги.  
\- Ну уж нет. Делать - так хорошо, - возражает Соло. И слегка толкает Илью мизинцем. Тот нехотя встает, садится рядом с постелью.  
Наполеон снова застилает кровать, по-другому сворачивая шарф; платок он на этот раз кладет по диагонали.  
\- Ну как?  
\- Идеально, - хмыкает Илья. - Ни одна горничная не справилась бы лучше, Ковбой.  
\- Сомнительный комплимент, Большевик, но у тебя выдался тяжелый день, и я, так и быть, тебя прощу.  
Соло гасит свет и ложится.  
Илья молчит: то ли все еще придумывает ответную колкость, то ли уже заснул.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - шепотом говорит Наполеон.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - после паузы отзывается Илья.  
Соло приподнимается на локте. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте. Сквозь шторы пробивается свет уличного фонаря. Илья сидит на своем ложе, обхватив колени.  
\- Что-то не так? - спрашивает Соло.  
“Все не так”, - мысленно отвечает он себе.  
\- Все нормально. Спи.  
Наполеон вздыхает и, наплевав на осторожность и на свой страх навредить напарнику, протягивает к тому руку, прикасаясь пальцами и ладонью. Кожу щекочут влажные волосы, подушечки пальцев ощущают тепло.  
Соло находит крошечную кисть руки и осторожно, двумя пальцами, сжимает. И спустя секунду чувствует ответное пожатие.  
\- Спокойной ночи.


End file.
